


What will happen next!

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: This is an ending for season 2 kind of set up in the same way as the original one but slightly different please enjoy.





	What will happen next!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The Resident fic so I hope you all enjoy it. I have written before for station 19 so if you like the show go check those out too.

The only family she had left was stuck at opposite ends of the ICU ward. She didn't know how she could cope with both her sister and father being critically ill until Conrad came to settle her down. He always had been a rock for her, even since the first time they met when they were basically frenemies. Nurses like Nic and Doctors like Conrad never usually got along but they had this strong bond that couldn’t be broken, the bond of parent loss and the other one not really being a part of their lives for many years. He knew how she was feeling and all the quirks that could calm her down and they worked for a while. That was until both of the Heart monitors in the respective rooms began to beep loudly.

“No, No this cannot be happening!” Nic Exclaimed as she stood up not knowing which one to go to.

“Nic it’s going to be okay, you just stay right here.” He turned around and ran to one of the rooms while Mina was running to the other and began CPR.

It had been over 20 minutes since he had started and it was not looking good, the arrhythmia was getting worse. And then it happened He flatlined and there was nothing more he could do to save him.

Conrad called TOD and preceded to go and find Nic but she was gone, at least her sister was going to be okay for now. He continued to look all around the hospital before finally finding her in the peace garden.

“Nic, Oh Nic. Come here, I'm so sorry I couldn't save him.” He said going to sit next to her and pulling her in for a hug.

“You know my whole life after he left, I wished him dead nearly every week and now it's actually happened. I thought I'd be okay with it, death, we deal with it every day. He was my dad even with all the hurt he brought us and it really hurts to know he’s actually gone and will never get to better himself, his chance is gone, Conrad.” She blubbered, sniffling and crying all over his shirt.

They sat there for a while so she had a chance to calm down before going back to see him for one final time. The time she will always remember, the moment he was finally at peace with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are interested I run a couple of facebook pages one's Greys anatomy universal family, the other is Criminal minds universal family so go join if you want to.  
I hope you enjoyed the little fic.  
thank you, Chloe,


End file.
